Deleted prequal: Tragic romance
by Sam of shadowdale
Summary: A deleted scene from Alter Sheads Final Scars. Enjoy!


Hey, Alter Shead, I got something for ya. I decided that I couldn't diss the multitudes of deleted scenes that Dr. Dude has done unless I do one myself. This is from the Final Scars.

**Disclaimer: Only Ocs are mine.**

The entire town was reduced to ruins. Burned to the ground like the report had said. This was hardly surprising, considering that the report had made the attack very clear. The third of it's kind, apparently. Every single one was the same, no survivors. It was like a demon had done this. A demon…..or a flamer.

This was the reason Sam was here. He had heard about the attacks, and decided to look into them, even though he really thought he shouldn't have to. After all, Fanfiction had an army, it wasn't helpless. But since the Omniburns had attacked, the Administration was jumping at shadows, attacking everything that even might be one of them with full force. And thus, Sam of Shadowdale, student of the Mage supreme, was chasing these shadows for them.

The town unnerved Sam. It reminded him of a moment in his life he would like to forget…

"_Sam, get down!"_

"_Damn pirates! They're everywhere!"_

_The yells filled the ship deck as pirates poured onboard the ship, brandishing cutlasses and pistols. They didn't even seem interested in the valuables onboard, just the people. They killed everything in sight._

_Sam would not tolerate this. He would be damned if he let these sea scum take his life. He raised his hands to the sky._

"_**Dreaded Lightning of the Underworld!" **__he yelled, and lightning bolts flew from his hands, incinerating the pirates before him. But mighty as this was, it was no good. He was the last one alive on board, and the pirates seemed to have endless numbers. Soon, the leader stepped forth. He wore a ridiculous clown costume, complete with a big, red nose._

"_Hey, kid1" he yelled. "You're way out of your league. I'm Captain Buggy the Clown, and I'm a member of the Zolofan Wavetyrants. We own the One Piece Sea. Even if you win here, we'll just get you later. But that isn't an issue because you're going to die right now!" _

_Before Sam could say anything, one of Buggy's hands shot off and covered Sam's mouth. Mighty as Sam's magic was, it was useless of he couldn't speak his incantations. The pirates closed in around him. But they never got close enough._

_A huge blast of wind swept the deck, sending most of the pirates flying overboard. As the wind subsided, a man with long silver hair stood at the far end of the ship. Eight lances circled him, seemingly held up by wind. Next to him was a girl dressed like a ninja with what looked like chains coming out of her sleeves. Finally, a bald man wearing a black trench coat climbed onboard with what looked like metal tentacles coming out of his back._

"_Who the heck are you guys!" Yelled Buggy._

"_I am Solstice, the Hurricane Knight. These are my companions; Eclipse, the Mad Scientist and Ebony Rhapsody, the Thousand Shot Rouge. We are warriors of the OmniBurn Knights, who will one day purge these waters of Zolofan and all of his filthy minions!"_

_Sam gasped. His master, Elminster, had once spoken of the Knights. They were freedom fighters who traveled Fanfiction, destroying oppressions wherever it appeared. Obviously, this Zolofan was nasty enough to warrant their attention._

_Solstice did not take long. He grabbed two of his lances and began to spin them, creating a hurricane like blast from each one, throwing many pirates overboard. Eclipse pulled out what looked like a high tech gun and started disintegrating the enemy. But Ebony was the strangest of all. The chains dropped out of her sleeves and revealed heavy weights at the ends. She used these giant flails to attack Buggy directly. He tried to split into many pieces, but each one was hit by a weight. _

_Sam was utterly stunned. The girl then back flipped up the deck toward Sam. She lowered her mask._

"_Hey, this ship is sinking, you may want to get off with us." She said. Sam could not reply. Her beauty…it was hypnotic. He could barely think while looking at her! Impatiently, she grabbed him and threw him onto the Omniburn's ship…_

That moment he had seen her on that sinking ship, he never had stopped thinking about her. Ebony had been his sustenance, his hopes, his dreams. He would never forget the pleasure that he felt when he learned that she felt the same way about him. But like most love stories, this one had a tragic ending.

He could have blamed everything on the Knights. Tormented by the sins of the living, Solomn, the leader of the Omniburns, eventually decided that the world would be better under his control. Sam could not agree with that, and neither could Ebony. But when they both tried to leave, Charade, a wizard loyal to Solomn, stole her soul and bound her to him.

Sam had killed Charade later, but not before a warrior named David Langheier killed her. He was sickened to the core by this. Ebony, his love, the reason for his existence, was slain by one of his friends. Sam had nearly attacked David when he found out. The two hadn't really been close after that. To Sam, it made no difference that Charade was controlling her every action.

His reverie was interrupted by a crunching noise behind him. He spun around.

A man in a black suit stood behind him. He wore a black hat. The rest of him seemed totally unremarkable.

Sam smiled. "I'm assuming by the cool bad guy in black routine that you're the arsonist and killer." He quipped.

"You could say that." He snarled. "I'm Flame Rising, the guy who's gonna make Solomn Regret look like nothing!"

"Really?" Sam asked. He looked at Flame Rising for a moment. "Well, you're shorter than him……and you're probably smaller where it counts…."

Flame Rising roared. "I'll teach you to disrespect me!" he tried to lunge forward, but was stopped by something grabbing him. The something grabbed his head, and effortlessly tore it off.

Sam clapped. "Well done, Taurmax."

The huge minotaur shook his horned head in exasperation. "One of these days, Sam, I'm gonna be on one of these missions of yours, and I'm not gonna be able to save you."

"I could have handles that." Sam mumbled. Taurmax rolled his eyes and resumed his natural form, Sam's shadow.

Sam looked out at the night sky. He remembered the pledge he gave Ebony.

_One day, I will return for you…_

He realized what he would have to do to keep that pledge. He would find a way of reversing it. He would find the cure for death. No matter what it took, he would see her again.

**Ok, that's my deleted scene. Just so you know, this is a prequel to your story, Alter Shead. Sam should be continuing to find a way to bring Ebony back to life. He also should give David a lot of ice. Well, see ya next time, mates!**


End file.
